djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mandalorian armor
Mandalorian armor, known as beskar'gam in Mando'a, was the most distinctive and recognization trait of a Mandalorian person, and a central part of their culture. This was because Mandalorian culture was built up of many different species and races, and this armor was an easy way to identify anyone Mandalorian regardless of what they might be species or gender-wise. The armor would exist for thousands of years, seeing many upgrades done to it over time including advanced heads-up displays, and weapons attached directly to the armor including flame throwers, rockets, dart guns, and other deadly devices. A T shaped visor would always remain consistent with all variants of the armor, however. The armor could be found to be made with many different materials, with the most prized being beskar. The appearance of armor widely varied based on the era the armor was from, any modifications that were done to it, and most obvious any paint schemes done to it by the wearer. History (need to cooperate with DJ to figure out any important Mando events and how armor changed over time) Design Mandalorian armor almost always consisted of a helmet, shoulder pauldrons, vambraces, breastplate, codpiece, kneepads, thigh and shin guards clasped over a body glove. The armor held some consistencies throughout every variation that existed. * The armor was designed to protect the user from the majority of all blaster fire. Armor made from beskar could deflect blaster bolts and resist lightsabers. * Helmets almost always contained a T-shaped visor (exceptions include extremely specialized armor for certain conditions, or for certain species that couldn't use a T-shaped viewport on a helmet). * Within the helmet, the wearer could control the armor via an advanced Heads-up display (HUD). Mandalorian warriors would often design and decorate their armor to reflect themselves, whether these be their goals, achievements, affiliation, or just personal liking. The colors could often be used for rank identification (though this was rare), or as camouflage. Sometimes a Mandalorian would wear a certain piece of armor, or a certain color, to honor a parent whether they be dead or alive. But just as often, the armor was colored a certain way simply because the user liked it. Known colors with meaning for the Mandalorian's included: * Gray=Mourning a Lost Love * Red=Honoring a Parent * Black=Justice * Gold=Vengeance * Green=Duty * Blue=Reliability * Orange=A Lust for Life * White= A New start or Purity * Purple = Luck * Pink = Respected or Respecting Someone * Brown= Valor * Maroon = Power * Erin = A Lust for Peace * Scarlet = Defiance Traditional Mandalorian armor was made from beskar metal, which was nearly indestructible but also rare and expensive. This became more prevalent during the Galactic Civil War as the Galactic Empire mined much of the beskar from Mandalore and its moon, Concordia. This led to many opting out for Mandalorian armor made of lesser materials such as durasteel. The secret to forging the metal was a widely guarded secret of Mandalorian metalsmiths. Weapons and Other Systems Mandalorian armor was often outfitted with many modifications, most of which would be combative in some way. A common modification was the addition of a commlink and antenna, topped off with a rangefinder that could be pulled down to the viewport of the helmet to enhance imagery. The viewport itself could be modified to offer vision in many different modes such as infrared. The helmet also contained many other sensor systems, and controls to the rest of the armor and even the user's starship, if they so had one. Finally, helmets could also often be found with vacuum and environmental seals that could block out toxins and protect the user from the vacuum of space. Armor was often found with many pieces of weaponry attached to it. The most common spot for these attachments was on the users vambraces, a piece of armor located on the forearm. Many of these weapons and other attachments included: * Computer systems * Flamethrowers * Grappling lines * Kamino saberdarts * Paralyzing darts * Projectile buzzsaws * Shield emitters * Retractable wrist blades * Repulsors * Whipcord throwers * Wrist lasers * Wrist rockets Other non-vambrace attachments included knee pad dart launchers, magnetic boots, and many others. Z-6 Jetpacks was also a very common sight on Mandalorian warriors, and these were also often modified with a rocket on the tip, or sometimes grappling hooks or anti-grav devices. The armor, however, housed a glaring weakness against lightsabers, being the spaces between the armor plates that were unprotected. Most notable of these spaces included the neck region, which resulted in the death of Jango Fett. Category:Mandalorian Category:Armor